YuGiOh! King Of Games Rewrite! : Duelist Kingdom
by Echo - Angel of Chaos
Summary: AU. Multiple crossover. Rated for language. What if there were eight finalists at Duelist Kingdom, and eight Millenium Items? Who would the other four finalists be, and who would bear the last Item? More importantly, what are this new Item’s powers…
1. Intro & Important Stuff

Okay, this is just a brief outline of some basic things like personality and card names. The first chapter is already up (for once), so you can just skip to that if you like.

"Oh, and some of this may be a teeny bit hard to understand if you haven't seen Zoids or read the book Northern Lights (The Golden Compass) by Philip Pullman. I recommend you read it anyway 'cause it's a great book!"

Story Plan

Title: Yu-Gi-Oh! King Of Games: Rewrite!: Duelist Kingdom

Summary: AU. Multiple crossover. What if there were eight finalists at Duelist Kingdom, and eight Millenium Items? Who would the other four finalists be, and who would bear the last Item? More importantly, what are this new Item's powers…

Ocs: Rika Starfire

A cold and distant girl, Rika has been dark for as long as she can remember, with her only true friend being her daemon, Vega, who often takes the shape of a black panther. CEO of Starfire Industries, she has had trust in only one other person, who has unknowingly been added to the Shadow Realm by one Maximillion Pegasus…

Kanami Yuta

The opposite of her older sister, Kanami is always carefree and happy. That is, when she isn't trapped in a Soul Card.

Kiara

As a blue Lightning Saix, life can be very hard. Especially when you're part Organoid. Kiara has the ability to speak through telepathy and is utterly devoted to protecting her mistress.

Liger

The Liger Zero was the first Ultimate X Zoid to be discovered. Afterwards, some years later, they discovered the Liger One, a remake of the original Liger with some added extras. Liger's persona is the same as its earlier ancestor and he is always utterly loyal.

Fuhrer "Fury"

Fuhrer the black Organoid protects Rika as if he were her daemon. Obviously, he isn't, but the two have shared a bond since they met and Rika is learning to open up to him-and others- a whole lot more.

Meskhenet Sakura (meaning Cherry Blossom Destiny)

Meskhenet is Rika's newly discovered yami, and has an even darker past, as well as a strange relationship with the tomb-robber of Ancient Egypt. She resides in the Millenium Scarab.

And one more…

Star Moonfire

Star possesses the only remaining alethiometer in the world, and can also read it without any books whatsoever. She is Kanami's best friend, and the two are like sisters, acting almost alike in their playfulness.

Cards

Arlann, Mrrshan Warrior

Attack: 1800

Defence: 1800

Type: Beast Warrior

Attribute: Earth

Effect: When played with his sister card, Ambassador Rlenn, both cards' attack doubles.

Level:4

Ambassador Rlenn

Attack: 1800

Defence:1500

Type: Beast

Attribute: Earth

Effect: Negates all magic/trap cards and prevents any more from being played.

Level:4

Fire Dragon

Attack: 9000

Defence: 8000

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Fire

Effect: Flame Shield

Level:9

Ice Dragon

Attack: 9000

Defence: 8000

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Water

Effect: Freezes 1 monster for 3 turns.

Level:9

Shock Dragon

Attack: 9000

Defence: 8000

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Light

Effect: Stuns 1 monster permanently.

Level:9

Life Dragon

Attack: 9000

Defence: 8000

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Earth

Effect: Restore 2000 Life Points to its owner.

Level:9

Spectral Dragon

Attack: 9000

Defence: 8000

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Effect: Direct attack; 50% chance of being destroyed successfully

Level:9

"More to come in later chapters."

Sorry I haven't updated "Falling For All Eternity" yet, but I am REALLY busy with this story I have to write for FictionPress.Com…

Well, see ya…

"And don't forget to review!"

Oh yeah…thanks Meskhenet…

"Why worry about the little things in life when there are bigger problems headed your way? And why waste time when you can just get it done now? Then again, this is like questioning why you're even alive…" -Rika


	2. Who The Hell Is SHE?

"Quick note: This is a YGOZoidsMasterOfOrionNorthern Lights(Americans will know this book as The Golden Compass) crossover."

Okay, I have always wanted to write something like this, so thanks to FanFiction.Net for making my dream possible!

"And by the way, this chapter starts our story from the episode where Kaiba kidnaps Yugi's Grandpa to get the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon…only this time things work out differently…"

`thinking'

"talking"

/Yami to Yugi/

\Yugi to Yami\

{Rika to Meskhenet}

[Meskhenet to Rika]

__

Fury, Kiara or Shadow speaking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Who The Hell Is SHE?

One afternoon after school…

Yugi's grandpa was waiting at the counter when Yugi and his friends walked in. "Hi, Grandpa!"

Yugi's Grandpa nodded absentmindedly. "Brought your friends to look at some more cards again, Yugi?"

The spiky-haired youth grinned. "Yep! Oh, by the way, what was that thing you were looking for this morning?"

"Just a rare card I got a couple of years back," Grandpa replied. "Do you want to see it?"

Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Okay, then…"

Grandpa brought out a small glass case. Inside, on a bed of velvet, was a rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Wow!" Joey, one of Yugi's friends, gaped. "How much is it?"

Grandpa chuckled. "You'll need a lot more than your pocket money to buy one, Joey, Because this is one of only four in the world."

Right then, a limo pulled up outside the shop and a tall brunette with piercing blue eyes walked in.

`Wait a minute…isn't that Seto Kaiba? The Duel Monsters World Champion?'

Kaiba went up to Grandpa and told him he could name any price he wanted for the card.

"It's not for sale."

~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~

I guess Kaiba must have been kinda frustrated at that. He slammed his briefcase down on the counter and opened it. Inside were the most rare cards I've ever seen in my life. Everyone else gaped. "I'll trade all of these for that Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Grandpa just shook his head. "You're too late. I've already made a deal with someone else."

Just then, another customer entered the shop. When I saw her, the first thing that sprang to mind was that she could have been Kaiba's sister. Same brown hair, same blue eyes, heck, even the same attitude.

I knew she wasn't Kaiba's sister, though.

It was one of his main business rivals.

I heard Kaiba gasp behind me.

"_You!_"

Then I realised who it was.

It was Rika Starfire.

The CEO of Starfire Industries.

~*~ Normal POV ~*~

Rika walked in and up to the counter. She was roughly Kaiba's height, although that was mainly due to the fact she was wearing a pair of those black high heels that went up to just above the ankle. Also, she wore a pair of black casual trousers and a black, close-fitting long-sleeved top. Around her waist was a black leather belt with a silver buckle shaped like a wolf head. To complete the outfit she wore a black trenchcoat with no collar and a silver, heart-shaped locket around her neck.

Rika strode confidently up to counter and took four cards out of her deck. "I take it the deal is still on?"

Grandpa nodded, handing her the Blue Eyes. Rika laid the four cards she was holding out on the counter. Everyone stared. "_Three_ Shadowlands Vraal cards and a Three-Headed Vraal!" Joey exclaimed. "I thought there were only six Shadowlands Vraal in the world and two Three-Headed Vraal! Why would you want to give up _four_ rare cards for just one?"

"We had a deal," Rika stated bluntly. "And it doesn't matter to me. I've got the other three Vraal and their fused form."  
Joey nearly fainted at that. "How in the world is that possible?"

Rika turned to leave. "I trust you will be treating those cards carefully, Mr. Motou." She flashed a quick wink before exiting the shop.

Yugi looked around. "Hey, where did Kaiba go?"

Joey and Tristan didn't answer, both being too busy staring out the door Rika had just exited.

Tea shrugged. "Dunno, but I'm sure he'll be feeling pretty sore about that."

None of them had any idea just how desperate Kaiba was to get his hands on the last Blue-Eyes White Dragon…

The next day at school…

"Hey, Yuge!" Joey Wheeler ran up to his best friend, panting and out of breath. "Did ya hear? Kaiba…he challenged…Rika…to a duel…for the last Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi's eyebrows shot up. "What?!"

Tristan nodded, coming to a halt just behind the blonde. "It's true! I heard it myself!"

The spiky haired youth gulped. "We've got to go watch the duel!"

\Yami, do you think Rika's going to win?\

/I can't say for sure, but I feel a strong energy force from her./

\Could it be another Millenium Item?\

/Possibly. We should keep an eye out./

That afternoon, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all met at the place where Kaiba and Rika were to have their duel. Outside, they were greeted by a girl who had auburn hair and light blue eyes. "Hi! I'm Kanami, Rika's sister!"

Yugi introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you. My sister should be here soon…she was just complaining to me on her mobile that another idiot has mucked something up again…"

There was a blue-white flare of light and a black dragon/dinosaur-like creature landed in front of them, lowering Rika to the ground. "Thanks, Fury."

Fury rumbled.

Rika turned to the others. "Yugi? What are you all doing here?"

"We came to watch," Yugi replied.

A brown moth fluttered out from Rika's trenchcoat and transformed into a snarling black panther, fangs bared. It calmed down when it saw Kanami, though it kept a wary eye out for any arriving limos. "Vega, calm down," Rika told it. "You're making me nervous."

"Vega's her daemon," Kanami explained. 

Just then, the same limo that had taken Kaiba to the Game Shop pulled up and Kaiba got out.

Vega hissed.

Kaiba looked mildly surprised at the big cat standing in front of Rika, but said nothing, instead leading the way to the dueling arena. 

Both duelists took their places on the arena, Rika coaxing Vega into watching from the sidelines.

Kaiba:2000

Rika:2000

Rika went first. "I place two cards face down and summon Harpie's Brother(1800/600) in attack mode."

Kaiba drew. "I summon Vorse Raider(1900/1200) in attack mode! Vorse Raider, destroy Harpie's Brother!"

Rika smirked. "Activate Mirror Wall! This card cuts any attacking monster's attack power in half!"

Kaiba's Vorse Raider was destroyed.

Kaiba: 1150

Rika:2000

Rika drew. "I summon Ancient One of the Deep Forest(1800/1900) and switch both monsters into defense mode."

Kaiba looked at his next card and smirked. "I play Cyclone, destroying your Mirror Wall, and use Flute of Summoning Dragons to call forth two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!(3000/2500)"

"####," Rika muttered.

`At least he can't attack me this turn…'

Rika drew her next card and sighed in relief. "I play Swords Of Revealing Light! This stops your monsters from attacking for three turns."

[Rika, do you need me to take over?]

{Nah, I'll be fine. I think I have a good strategy worked out.}

[All right, just call if you need help.]

Kaiba drew. "I pass."

`Even with her Swords of Revealing Light in play, I doubt she can draw a monster with high enough attack power to defeat my Blue Eyes.'

Rika drew and smiled. "I play the ritual magic card Scroll of Unsealing, allowing me to sacrifice both my monsters on the field plus one more from my hand to summon the all-powerful Lord Jahbal the Eyrie Wizard!(6000/5000)"

`Oh crap.'

Yugi stared. "How can there even be a monster with 6000 attack points?"

Rika smirked. "But wait, that's not all! I use Jahbal's special effect to summon the five elemental dragons by sacrificing him! Say hello to Fire Dragon(9000/8000), Ice Dragon(9000/8000), Shock Dragon(9000/8000), Life Dragon(9000/8000) and Spectral Dragon(9000/9000)!"

Yugi and friends very nearly fainted.

Kaiba stared in horror. `So that's what she was stalling for…I'm doomed…'

"Luckily for you, I can't attack this turn. So you still have a chance to save yourself. If you're lucky."

Kaiba groaned. "Switch all monsters into defense mode."

Rika snorted. "Like that's going to help…Fire, and Shock Dragons! Destroy all monsters on the field!"

The dragons obliged.

"Now! Spectral, Life and Ice Dragons! Attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

Kaiba nearly fell off the dueling station from the force of the attack.

Kaiba: -26150

Rika:2000

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed. "She beat Kaiba without even losing any life points!"

Rika grinned, jumping down from the dueling station. Vega immediately leapt out to greet her, purring, and Fury rumbled in acknowledgment.

"So, who needs a ride home?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Made-Up Cards

Lord Jahbal the Eyrie Wizard

Attack:6000

Defense:5000

Type: Spellcaster/Beast

Attribute: Dark

Effect: Special summon Fire Dragon, Ice Dragon, Life Dragon, Shock Dragon and Spectral Dragon to the field by sacrificing this card.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did you think?

"Please review!"


	3. Soul Stealer

Finally, another chapter!

"Yep, Pegasus knows about the Millenium Scarab…"

Which means bad news for poor Kanami…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Soul Stealing & Treachery

One week later…

Rika arrived at her mansion to find that Kanami had disappeared somewhere. "Kanami? Kanami, where are you?"

Rika began to grow worried. Usually, Kanami would run down to greet her sister, and if she didn't it would be something they had arranged earlier. With this in mind, she went to check Kanami's room.

At the Game Shop

"Yugi! There's a package for you in the mail!"

Yugi took the parcel to the lounge and opened it. Inside were a videotape, a glove, two star-shaped chips and an envelope. Confused, Yugi and his friends put the tape in the video player and turned it on.

At the Starfire Mansion

Rika noticed a note on the desk, along with a parcel. Shaking, she began to read it out loud.

"If you want to see your sister again you will have to enter the Industrial Illusions Duelist Kingdom tournament and win. If you lose you must surrender your company and your Millenium Scarab… but why? And who could have done this?"

Rika opened the parcel and looked through the rules, her face grim. It seemed like there was some serious dueling to do…

At the Game Shop

The tape played through, and suddenly a black mist engulfed Yugi. Everyone and everything else outside was frozen. Yugi switched with Yami, who dueled Pegasus and lost. As a result, his Grandpa's soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that was way too short, so here are some more cards from Rika's deck:

Monsters

Grendarl Champion

Attack:2800

Defense:2100

Type: Beast Warrior

Attribute: Earth

Effect: None

Psilon Scientist

Attack: 900

Defense: 900

Type: ???

Attribute: Light

Effect: Select up to 3 random magic or trap cards from your deck each turn.

Dark Sakkra Chieftain

Attack: 2300

Defense: 2000

Type: Beast Warrior

Attribute: Dark

Effect: None

Nommo Researcher

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1500

Type: Aqua

Attribute: Water

Effect: Take 5 magic or trap cards from your deck and put them into your hand.

Meklar Commander

Attack:2500

Defense: 2500

Type: Machine

Attribute: Dark

Effect: None

Trilarian Diplomat

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1500

Type: Aqua

Attribute: Water

Effect: None

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was still a bit short, but I promise I will try and make the chapters a bit longer…

"And by the way, this story will have about 40 chapters."

R&R!


	4. Ferry Ride And More Zoids

Well, I am writing a bit faster, I just don't have time to upload as often…

"Um, Jasmine, do you have lots of money handy?"

*Frowns* No, why?

"Because there's an army of lawyers outside our front door…"

Oh great…I forgot the disclaimer again…

"Okay, this applies to all chapters:"

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zoids, Northern Lights, Master Of Orion, s-CRY-ed or Outernet (Which are being added to the list of things included in the crossover)

*Lawyers disappear*

"Phew, that was close…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: Ferry Ride

~*~ Rika's POV ~*~

I guess I should have expected something like this.

Trust that fruitcake Pegasus to do anything to eliminate his rivals.

I just hope nothing happened to Mokuba.

Okay, I don't particularly like his brother, but I feel sorry for both of them. Mokuba because he's so young and still has to go through all this, and Kaiba because his only family is his little brother. I know how that feels. Kanami is the only other member of my family that isn't on the run. True, I have other relations, but they just want my money. 

~*~ Meskhenet's POV ~*~

My hikari seems distracted. Since she read that note, she's hardly talked. I know she doesn't like me worrying about her, but I just have to ask.

[Are you sure you don't want me to take care of this tournament?]

{I'll be fine. And stop damn _worrying_.}

I decided to change the subject. [Hey, you know the Pharaoh?]

{Yeah?}

[I know he's lost his memory and all, but you'd think he'd recognise his own sister.]

{I'll say.} I felt Rika's mood lift. {I guess he was too worried about the duel to notice.}

[When should we tell him?]

{Sometime during the tournament probably.}

~*~ Normal POV ~*~

Rika looked at the tickets for the ferry. By the time she got to the docks, it would be long gone, and she couldn't use the Server to teleport because it would draw too much attention. She decided to go later, using a faster method of transport.

Meanwhile, on the ferry:

Yugi and friends were already on the ship when they spotted a familiar face. "Fury?"

The black Organoid turned. _Yugi? You got invited too?_

"Yeah. Where's Rika?"

__

She will come later, Fury rumbled. _In the meantime she wants me to take care of one of Kanami's friends._

The girl sitting at the table rose to greet them. She had lilac hair that was pulled into two long pigtails on each side of her head and warm brown eyes that were always smiling. She wore a black sleeveless top with a silver trim, short black denim shorts, black gloves, black boots that went almost up to her knees and a black velvet choker. "I'm Star Moonshine! Who are you guys?"

Yugi had just finished introducing them all when another boy with a black Organoid similar to Fury but with blue optics walked over. "Whose is the Organoid…wait, Fuhrer?"

Joey blinked. "You know him too? Wow, Rika must be kept busy just trying to keep up with all you people…"

The other Organoid snorted. _Who are you?_

Yugi introduced himself and his companions for the second time.

The boy, who had greyish hair and dark eyes and was wearing a grey-purple outfit with armour on the shoulders and chest and black riding boots plus light brown gloves, shrugged. "I'm Raven, and this is Shadow."

Shadow yawned. _I don't get why you humans all like this "Duel Monsters" game so much. It looks boring._

Raven rolled his eyes.

Joey pulled out his deck. "Anyone want a practise duel?"

(A/N: Oh come on, you really think I'll let you see Raven's or Star's decks yet? Nah, wait till the tournament starts…)

After losing to Yugi five times, Joey had all but given up. "Just one more time? I think I can win this time…"

Fury snorted. _There's no time. We're almost at the island now._

"Whaaa?" Joey ran outside to see that they were indeed reaching land.

Yugi turned to Star and Raven. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Sure!" Star replied. "I could use some company."

Raven just nodded in agreement, earning an incredulous look from Shadow. _You want to join them?_

"Oh, come on, Shadow, it'll make a change."

__

Whatever…

When the tournament finally started, Yugi and Joey managed to win a few star chips from duelists like Mai, Mako, Rex Raptor and Weevil, but Raven and Star hardly managed a duel at all, though that was probably because Fury and Shadow happened to look rather scary. Finally, after coaxing the Organoids to leave and bring some extra camping gear at night time, Raven was challenged by a teen with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes who introduced himself as Kazuma. 

Kazuma:2000

Raven:2000

Raven went first. "I summon Command Wolf(1800/1800) in defense mode!"

A black, metallic wolf-like creature materialized on his side of the field and lay down as if resting, its machine gun ready to fire if needed.

"Let me guess, that's a Zoid?" Joey muttered.

"Wow, you ACTUALLY figured it out now…"

Joey clenched his fists. "Come down and say that to my face!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy here, so do us a favour and shut up."

The blond was about to complain when Raven shot him a death glare.

Joey shut up.

Kazuma drew. "I summon Noble Tempest-Stage One(1600/1400)."

A beautiful lady wearing a tight blue and white uniform with long brown hair appeared, crouching on the ground to allow her hair to brush the earth.

"Now, I activate her special ability to destroy your Command Wolf regardless of its attack power!"

Noble Tempest's hair extended and reached out with a life of its own. As soon as it touched the Zoid, the mechanical creature dissolved into a puddle of water.

Raven drew, showing no shock at the destruction of his monster. "I summon Blade Liger (2200/2200) in attack mode and equip it with Organoid to raise its attack power by 500 points!"

A blue mechanical creature resembling a lion with blades mounted on its back appeared, roaring. Then as raven activated his magic card, a metal dinosaur-like creature with red optics showed up, extending a pair of rocket boosters and soaring up into the air like a lightning bolt before coming down into the Blade Liger, putting its attack at 2700.

"Now, Blade Liger, destroy Noble Tempest!"

The Blade Liger swivelled its blades to face the target and fired a few shots at Noble Tempest. When the smoke cleared it was nowhere to be seen.

Kazuma:900

Raven:2000

"My turn." Kazuma drew his next card. "I summon Zetsuei(2800/2800) in attack mode!"

A white creature with a snake-like tail, a humanoid face (like Cell's final form) and two powerful mechanical arms plus a mechanical torso appeared on the field.

"Attack the Blade Liger!"  
Zetsuei disappeared and reappeared in front of the Liger, slashing down with powerful claws and tearing the Liger in two.

Kazuma:900

Raven:1900

"But wait, I'm not done! I set one card face down and summon Eternity Eight-Stage Two(1800/1800) in attack mode, then have him attack you directly!"

A young boy with dark blue hair materialized, a large crossbow attached to his wrist. An arrow made from eight green gems in the shape of spheres appeared, and the boy drew it back before loosing it at Raven.

Kazuma:900

Raven:100

Raven drew, then smirked. "This duel is about to end! I summon Genosaur(2500/2500) in attack mode and play the magic card Evolution! This card can only be used when Genosaur is on the field to evolve it into a more powerful monster!"

A purple mechanical dinosaur appeared. Then a red crystal formed around it, glowed, then broke down, revealing a red dinosaur-like Zoid. It had two discs that provided enough power to lift it into the air, a pair of guns concealed in the claws and a machine-gun on its back, as well as red eyes that glared at the two monsters on the other side of the field.

"Meet the Genobreaker(3400/3400)! Genobreaker, wipe out his Eternity Eight and the rest of his life points! Charged Particle Cannon!"

The Genobreaker leaned forward, extending its tail into a horizontal position. Clamps came down from the back of its feet and locked into the ground. Panels on the top and bottom of the tail extended like fans, and a gun barrel protruded out of the back of its mouth. A ball of light appeared in the Genobreaker's mouth. 

Then the Zoid fired a beam of light at Eternity Eight, wiping out the rest of Kazuma's life points.

Kazuma:0

Raven:100

Kazuma sighed, stepping off the platform as it lowered. "I guess I still need a bit more practice."

After handing over his star chips, Kazuma decided to start up a conversation. "Can I join you guys?"

Yugi blinked. "Don't you have to go back to the mainland now that you've lost?"

Kazuma took off his dueling glove and tossed it into a bush. "Nah, I have to stay here. My little sister's been kidnapped by Pegasus."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Great, another person who's been kidnapped…"

Star's eyes widened. "I hope nothing happened to Kanami…I'll ask the alethiometer…"

Everyone else except Kazuma blinked. "The what?"

Star took out a golden instrument a bit like a compass with three knobs around the side. It had three short hands and one long needle, as well as a ring of pictures around the inside edge. Everyone watched as Star turned the shorter hands to different symbols, then relaxed a bit, watching the long needle swing back and forth several times, pointing to the same symbols each time. Suddenly, she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Kanami's been kidnapped…"

"Yeah, I know," Kazuma muttered, looking at the ground.

Joey grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. "Then why didn't ya tell her instead of waiting till she found out herself?"

"I did tell you…Kanami's my sister…"

Joey dropped him in shock. "But…doesn't that mean…"

"I'm Rika's sister, yeah." Kazuma replied. "I can't go back to Domino until HOLY stops looking for me."

"HOLY?"

"HOLY are an elite police force. They're looking for people who are native Alter Users."

"Alter whats?"

"Never mind," Kazuma muttered quickly. "I'll tell you more later. Right now it's getting dark, so we should pitch camp."

They all agreed, not knowing that their sleep that night would be disturbed by the arrival of both Rika and Kaiba…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cards

Noble Tempest-Stage One

Attack:1600

Defense:1400

Type: Alter

Attribute: Water

Effect: Destroy 1 monster on the field regardless of its attack power.

Level: 4

Command Wolf

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1800

Type: Zoidian

Attribute: Earth

Level: 5

Blade Liger

Attack: 2200

Defense: 2200

Type: Zoidian

Attribute: Light

Level: 5

Organoid

Increases the attack power of any Zoidian monster(Blade/Shield Liger, Genosaur etc.) by 500.

Zetsuei

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2800

Type: Alter

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

Eternity Eight-Stage Two

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1800

Type: Alter

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Genosaur

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2500

Type: Zoidian

Attribute: Dark

Level: 5

Genobreaker

Attack: 3400

Defense: 3400

Type: Zoidian

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know there is no such type as Zoidian or Alter, but there are no Zoids or s-CRY-ed trading cards, so I just had to make something up.

"Preview from next chapter:"

****

Joey vs. Kaiba and Tiger's Eye vs. Shell Bullet

"You mean these Zoids are actually real?!"

"Well duh!" Raven snorted. "Why do you think Shadow is an Organoid, and there's a magic card called Organoid?"

"But then doesn't that mean…"

There was a crash, and a white lion-like Zoid burst through the trees.

"Yep…"

So, how was it?

"PLEASE REVIEW! I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!"

Uh-huh…sure Meskhenet…are you sure you didn't do a lot of yelling in your past life?

Quote of the Month:

"I am Manawyddan Fab Llyr, Card Guardian!"

"And I'm ______________ the Rose Duelist and I'm here to kick your ass."

-From "Choose Your Own Adventure: Duel Of The Roses" by author Shadow Fox2


	5. Joey vs Kaiba and Tiger's Eye vs Shell B...

Okay, I just want to say something to my (only) reviewer, Princess Atina: takes deep breath Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank- "I think that's enough, hikari." True ; I think that now would be a good time to mention that I changed my pen name, so FYI (for your information) I am now known as Dream Runner, and Yami Dream Runner is the one who dumped a bucket of water on my head when I was on a sugar high. "What? It worked, didn't it?" Yes, but you soaked my favourite outfit. "Oh...oops...anyway, I have officially decided that since there is no money in our bank account, we don't own any of the following: Yu-Gi-Oh, Zoids, Digimon (in later chapters mostly), Master Of Orion III, s-CRY-ed, or Outernet." You're forgiven, since you did the disclaimer...for now... "gulps"  
  
Note: This chapter jumps to the episode where Kaiba duels Joey.  
  
Chapter Four: Kaiba vs. Joey and Tiger's Eye vs. Shell Bullet  
  
Midnight En route to Duelist Kingdom  
  
Rika's StormSworder rocketed over the vast stretch of seawater separating the rest of Japan from the Duelist Kingdom island, doing intricate loops every so often as the pilot attempted to take her mind off things. The girl in question was currently playing Evanescence through her headphones, shutting off her yami, who had tried to talk to her, given up and fallen asleep before they even took off. Rika was snapped out of her thoughts by the image of a helicopter up ahead. Sharply turning to the right, she flew around its side and piloted the pterodactyl-like Zoid towards the island. She had a feeling she knew who was in that helicopter, and she didn't particularly want to talk to Seto Kaiba at the moment, or even anyone for that matter.  
  
Kanami...  
  
Switching off the music, Rika blasted the engines up to full power and came in to land.  
  
Meanwhile: Kaiba's helicopter was also travelling to Duelist Kingdom when a silver Zoid flashed past and nearly knocked the CEO off course. "What the..." Kaiba blinked, recognising the Zoid. "What's Rika doing here?"  
  
Duelist Kingdom  
  
The gang was awoken by a loud whooshing noise and the roaring of rocket boosters. Joey bolted outside and gaped. "Uh...guys...what is that?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't Rika just come on the ferry?" The StormSworder's cockpit opened, Rika climbing out. "Yugi? You got invited too?"  
  
"Wouldn't it have been easier to take the ferry?" Yugi asked, confused. "By the time I got back to read the letter, it was too late. The ferry would have left before I got there." Fury leaped to his feet with a loud clank, interrupting the conversation that was starting. Helicopter approaching! Everyone shielded their eyes as a copter landed. Yugi looked up in surprise. "Kaiba?!"  
  
(DR: We now skip to the bit after Kaiba and Joey finish their duel, mainly because I'm no good at writing things that actually happened during Duelist Kingdom in the anime, lol. YDR: Only 'cause you can't remember them. DR: True...On with the fic!)  
  
Right after the Blue Eyes White Dragon blew up Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, there was a screech of claws upon metal, causing Yugi and friends to jump and look up. Rika had grown a tail, paws and two ears, all covered in grey-black mottled fur. Kazuma's right arm and part of the right side of his face was covered with a metallic alloy, a golden propeller-like structure protruding from his right shoulder. The metal armour was shaped a bit like a star at the end, and a cannon had been formed on the back of the "hand". Kazuma's hair stood on end, and the armour plates were mainly coloured red, yellow and orange.  
  
As the two siblings sparred in the air, Raven, Star, Fury and Shadow stood near the trees watching. Joey ran up to them, the others not far behind. Even Kaiba had stopped to watch. "What's happening? Why are they fighting?" "Training match," Raven replied casually. Joey's jaw dropped. "That's their idea of "training"?" The boy shrugged. "It's no big deal really." "No big deal?" Tristan repeated disbelievingly. "They're literally blowing up half the land around here, and you say it's no big deal?!" "It isn't," Star pointed out, "compared to trying to blast a twelve-metre mechanical dinosaur or running away from an Organoid. So unless you want to see what I mean, shut up and let us watch in peace." Tristan gulped.  
  
Rika backflipped to avoid an energy blast from Kazuma's cannon, charging her own purple energy sword and leaping into the air at top speed, her sword impacting heavily with her brother's metal arm. Kazuma grinned, firing another blast that caught his sister off guard and sent her flying back towards the coastline. Claws dug desperately into the earth as she tried to slow herself down, skidding to a halt on the edge only to be met by another blast that knocked her into the water. Not good for three reasons. One, fur takes an awfully long time to dry, and the downside to her Alter ability meant that until she couldn't revert to human till it dried. Two, she was, technically, part cat. And she did not like getting wet...it's a cat thing. Three, her current form was not exactly built for swimming. In other words, the only options were to transform into the third stage of her Alter, or drag herself up out of the water looking like a bedraggled street rat who had been caught in a heavy rainstorm and be humiliated. Rika chose the former, her body becoming that of a cat-like Mrrshan. Golden armour materialised over her torso, with a sheath coming down to her thighs and two ornate golden bracelets on her wrists. Blue slit-pupilled eyes scanned the water for anything that might inhibit her progress to the surface. So far, so good. Shooting out of the water, she pulled out her flame sword and activated it, dimly aware of the gasps of the spectators below her. Kazuma gulped. "Okay...not good..." Rika raised an eyebrow, noticing that her brother's attention was focused on the trees. "What do you mean?" Ten guards broke cover, aiming their guns at everyone there. "That."  
  
"Surrender now and you will not be harmed." Star rolled her eyes. "That is so cliché." Kimo glared. "Shut your trap or everyone's going to get it!" "Sure, and I'm the Easter Bunny," Raven sneered. Before anyone could pull the trigger, beams of red light vaporised the rifles, and Tiger's Eye landed on the ground. Star winked. "Can we take them out?" Rika's ears flattened out, the Mrrshan equivalent of a shrug or sigh. "Sure. Just don't kill them." "Can we do everything else that would be physically painful?" "Okay, how about temporarily incapacitate them?" "Sure!" Star let go of Fury, who up till that point had been growling and clawing the ground impatiently. Eager for action, Fury charged into them, knocking most of them aside like bowling pins. Kimo turned and was hit by Star's spinning kick, while Raven ducked a wild swing from another and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
Five minutes later, all the goons were unconscious, and Star walked back to the others while Raven collected the spare pistols and whacked a guard, who was just stirring, over the head with the butt of his gun before towing Fury back by his collar armour. "That wasn't so bad for some light entertainment."  
  
Rika shrugged, shifting back to the second stage of her Alter. "I'd better get on the move. Don't think I'll be defeated easily, Yugi, because when we duel, I swear I won't give in!" She turned away and walked into the forest. Kaiba did the same after a few more dog insults to Joey.  
  
Meanwhile, a battleship streaked down towards the small planet known as Earth, on a collision course with Duelist Kingdom Island...  
  
So, hope you like this chapter! "Yeah, we could use some feedback..."  
  
Quote for the month: "You have three options at this point." "Option number one: Go to the Bugs. "I don't think so. Next." "Option number two: Go to the Bugs." "Aren't there any other options?" "Why yes, of course." Help voice was positively overladen with helpfulness. "Option number three: Go to the Tyrant, rescue your parents, save the galaxy and all that other stuff..." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "After you've gone to the Bugs." Help cocked its head. "And that is the complete list of available options." 


End file.
